Veemon
'Veemon '(ベーコン, Buimon) is a Dragon/Fighting type, Free, Rookie class Mon that was introduced in Generation II. It was the first Mon to be confirmed at this time, and it is speculated that it was meant to be a Generation I Mon at one point. Veemon is an descendant from the Ancient Monz, meaning it can perform Armor-Digivolution. This Mon is special, as it's the only starter that is a Dragon type and that isn't a Normal or Electric type, (Eeveemon and Pikachumon have this trait, respectively.) Veemon has no relation to Eeveemon except the similar names. Biology Veemon are fairly small, bipedal, Dragon-Type Mon. (Although they are shown to be able to travel on all fours quite easily) They have blue, smooth scaled, bodies with long spikes on it's head that function as it's ears. It also has spikes on the back of the bottom of his head, his back and a long zigzaggy tail. It has very muscular limbs as well, with claws at the end of it's hands and feet. It's face include big red eyes, and a white muzzle, where it has a spiked noise, and zigzag shaped mouth with a fang. It has yellow markings on it's face, most noticeably, the yellow "V" marking on it's face. Female Veemon tend to be a red-ish color. Veemon are more newer found species in Tenestia, being ancestors of a more ancient species of Mon that lived in this world since the Genesis Event. Due to this, Veemon has powerful traits from it's ancestors, including the ability to Armor-Digivolve. Veemon are instinctively nice and playful creatures, only going into a hostile mood if bothered or instructed. Veemon are normally filled with a heart of justice and fortitude, and tend to have a tendency to befriend another person, and help them. Veemon are also pretty powerful, with their powers being recorded to be on match to a Champion level Mon. Veemon have a human-like diet, and live in mountainous regions. Appearances In the Games Veemon is avalabile as a Starter Mon in the second game. It is currently #0212 in the current Mod-Dex. In the Anime Mons 02 A male Veemon is the main Mon and partner of the main character, Daisuke Doi. This Veemon is like it's usual species, being a great friend to Daisuke. However, Veemon is usually seen in his Child state. Like the other 02 Mon, Veemon is able to Armor-Digivolve and is the first one to do so. It also developes a close friendship with Kevin's Wormmon, and Will's Terriermon, as long as Kirei's Chickoritamon. Evolutions * Chibimon - Child * ExVeemon - Champion * FlameDramon - Armor (w/ Crest of Bravery) * RaiDramon - Armor (w/Crest of Friendshhip) * Depthmon - Armor (w/Crest of Calmness) * Magnamon - Armor (w/Crest of Miracles) * PaleDramon - Mega (DNA w/Stingmon while Exveemon) * ImpaleDramon - Ultimate (While PaleDramon) * ImpaleDramon Fighter Mode - Ultimate/Mode Change (While ImpaleDramon) * ImpaleDramon Angel Mode - Ultra (DNA w/TriTymon while ImpaleDramon) Mons Heroes Veemon reappears in this season as Magnamon, part of the Royal Knights. This Veemon is the same Veemon in 02. Game Info Veemon is a pretty good damage Mon. Being a Dragon/Fighting, it can easily take out Ice types, Dragon Types, and other Mon that may give it trouble, especially with it's above-average speed. Veemon can also use Digi-Mentals to Armor Digivolve, allowing it to become stronger and have a longer than usual lifespan in battle. However, Veemon's are glass cannons. They can't take much hits, and if they are locked out, they can be in trouble. Fairy types also give Veemon trouble. Veemon's Stats Davis' Veemon Evolutions Evolves From * Chibimon * Tsunomon Evolves To * Allomon (Crest of Nature) * Angemon * AzulCoredramon * BlackEXVeemon * BlackGreymon * DarkLizamon * Depthmon (Crest of Kindness) * Devidramon (Crest of Darkness) * Flamedramon (Crest of Courage) * Honeybeemon (Crest of Intelligence) * GoldenVeedramon (Crest of Destiny) * Guardomon * Kangalmon (Crest of Activeness) * Magnamon (Crest of Miracles) * Magnamon X * Raidramon (Crest of Friendship) * RedVegimon (Mistake Evolution) * Rhinomon (Crest of Strength) * Sagitarrimon (Crest of Hope) * Sethmon (Crest of Love) * Strikedramon (Crest of Helpfulness) * UlforceVeedramon (Warp Digivolution) * Veedramon * EXVeemon * Yaksamon (Crest of Honesty) * ZeroVeedramon Origins Main Origin Veemon has no accurate real life reference to it's design. However, it seems to be based off of the concept of the letter "V" or Victory, considering how it's evolution family are considered as "Victorious" Monsters. Veemon is very similar to the letter "V" in it's design, having a lot of zigzag-like features and it's head making a "V" shape. Name Origin * Vee - Prefix, Vee is the sound you make when you pronouce the letter "V" * V - What Veemon's design is based on. V is also the 22nd letter in the Latin alphabet, and is commonly used as a shorthand for "victory".